


You Were Better

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Liam, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Brother/Brother Incest, Cheating, Cock Slut Louis, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Facials, Football Player Liam, Hurt Liam, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Step-Brothers, Step-Sibling Incest, Sweat, Top Liam, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Louis are step brothers. When Liam finds out his ex boyfriend, Zayn, left him to fuck around with Louis...well, things got a little messy. And Louis decides to make it up to his "brother" the best way he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Better

Everyone knows brothers fight, it’s a fact of life. And everyone knows that step brothers really fight because usually they’re already older and set in their ways by the time whoever’s parents decided to remarry and make the family bigger again. But this wasn’t the case now.

When Liam’s dad decided to marry Louis’ mum it was actually the easiest transition ever. The two boys were the same age at sixteen and shared almost all the same interests like football, playing pranks, staying up late watching scary movies and the one things they loved talking about was boys.

Where Louis was just gay Liam was bisexual but preferred men over women and the two teenage boys would talk late into the night about finding some nice guy-sometimes a girl for Liam-and having that teenage romance they both craved, hopeless romantics the both of them. Their parents were both elated at how easy their sons got along and never once had to quell an argument or fist fight because the two boys just fit together.

But that was until something changed between them and of course it was a boy. Liam had been dating Zayn for about two months when it happened, he was dark and brooding but ultimately he was very artistic and misunderstood and Liam just so happened to get him. But it didn’t last for long.

Zayn said he couldn’t see Liam anymore and it wasn’t because he didn’t like Liam anymore but it was because he wanted to sleep with someone else and wouldn’t cheat on Liam. This broke the poor boy’s heart at the news, when asked who it was Zayn refused to tell him. He cried for days after that and Louis consoled him throughout it. It was about two weeks after Zayn left him that he found out for who.

They all went to the same school so it was inevitable that information spread faster than light and he was tipped off by his best mate Niall to go down to where the art room was and check behind the room where a set of stairs rarely used were. He asked Niall why he should and the Irish boy just huffed and told him he should know who Zayn left him for. The brown eyed boy winced slightly at that but because he had wanted to know why Zayn left him just to fuck someone else-he did give him kudos for being honest about it-and made his way to that part of the building.

He heard someone giggle as he rounded behind the art room and upon approaching the balcony he saw Zayn pressing someone against the wall with his hand wrapped around their thigh holding it up. A bright denim clad thigh, bright denim he knew who belonged to. Zayn was busy mouthing at the boy’s neck and when the other person’s head lifted up Liam saw who it was.

Louis.

His own brother was the reason for Zayn leaving him. His blood bubbled in his body seeing the two writhe against each other and he nearly vomited when Louis dropped to his knees and when he turned he heard the sound of a zipper being opened.

Louis was a dead man when he got home.

XXXX

He had football practice that day and everyone felt that Liam was a bit more forceful than usual on the field. Niall was the only person who knew why and when his friend drove him home he didn’t say a word. Liam burst into his house still in his gear, the sweat from his practice now dried on his skin and grass on his knees taking the stairs two at a time.

He almost kicked in Louis’ door reaching it and his brother screamed and fell out of his desk chair, “You backstabbing, traitorous son of a bitch!”

Louis tried to get off the floor in his sweatpants with no shirt on and was easily helped by Liam using his ever increasing biceps to pull him up by his shoulders so that they were eye to eye, Louis on his toes, “Wh-what?”

Liam pushed him away, “Don’t you dare fucking play dumb with me! Zayn? Hmm?! My fucking boyfriend you stole away! How could you?! You’re supposed to be my brother and now you’re fucking him?”

Louis stood up, “Li, it’s not like that. He uh, well the one time he was over here you had gone somewhere and he just started touching me and I-“

“You should’ve fucking told me!” Liam bellowed out with his ear tipped red and his buzz cut standing on end.

Louis puffed up, “Why? So that you could keep him all to yourself? You knew I thought he was hot and so shoot me if he wanted me instead of you! Not my fault you’re shitty in the sack!”

“Oh is that so!” That hurt Liam for sure. “And what makes you so much better then eh?”

Louis walked quickly over pushing Liam against the door that slammed shut under his weight and his eyebrows flew to the top of his head as Louis began palming him through his shorts and biting at his neck. The shorter haired boy tried to push him away, push his step brother who was fucking his ex behind his back away but he couldn’t. Louis had a firm grip to his jersey and his cock was stiffening under his adept palm.

“Gonna show you.” He purred out after making an audible pop coming off Liam’s throat that now bloomed a reddish purple bruise. Louis dropped to his knees taking down Liam’s shorts and underwear with one swoop and gripped Liam’s half hard cock.

He wasted no time in pulling it between his lips getting Liam’s knees to buckle slightly as the boy worked his shaft until fully hard.

Liam stuttered out, “L-lou you’re my brother.”

Louis popped off his cock, eight inches long with this insanely thick foreskin that covered the entire head and one massive vein on the top, “Step brother Li.” And he went back in on nudging Liam’s cock to the back of his throat.

The anger he had had moments ago was fleeting as his cock was now enveloped in warmth and moisture, Louis’ rough tongue now peeling back his foreskin painfully slow to reveal his wide tip that was smooth as silk and petal pink. Louis’ one hand was working the flesh of his cock back and forth so that his thick foreskin would be sucked and slurped into his mouth with each pull back while his other one was tugging on his still sweaty balls.

The smell of Liam’s manliness was permeating the room, a mixture of sweat and boy and lust filling up their nostrils as Louis’ head bobbed and wet sounds emanated from his mouth. The one continued his actions on his knees, sucking Liam in and gagging slightly as his nose pressed into dark hair against his belly and around his groin, Liam’s hand holding his brother’s head there for a few moments.

He pulled off and coughed slightly, his smaller hand barely wrapped around Liam’s girth jacking him off, his foreskin sliding back and forth over his now sopping wet head starting to ooze out precum, Louis looked up with watery eyes, “Nice and salty Li. Why haven’t we done this before? So much more convenient and you’re way bigger than Zayn is.”

That name and what had transpired before made him angry again and that’s a strange feeling to have when your dick is being worked over in a soft palm, “Can’t fucking believe you did that to me Louis.”

Louis stopped and sighed, he stood up and pressed his chest against Liam’s much broader one, the shorter boy tentatively kissed Liam’s lips then nipped at the bottom one, “Come on love, you know I didn’t do it to hurt you. But he’s just so…I mean look at him. No one can resist that.”

Liam’s anger absolved and he let out a sigh much like Louis did because yeah, it was true. Zayn could get anyone he wanted and Liam knew that, was surprised he got the chance to date him for two months, “I know but still, you Lou?”

“I’m sorry Liam, I didn’t even think at all. He’s just so damn good looking and he’s so good in bed I couldn’t resist. Forgive me please?” Louis asked sincerely wrapping his hand around Liam’s cock once more, the skin still slippery with his saliva and pinching the foreskin gently between his fingers making Liam hiss. Then he got a filthy idea.

“Good in bed huh?” Liam raised a challenging eyebrow to which Louis only nodded looking down biting his lip, his own cock was tenting his sweatpants.

“Let’s compare.” Liam purred out and didn’t give Louis anytime to register what was going on because he slammed their mouths together and took over the situation, his tongue pressing past his brother’s lips and tasting the faint hint of himself on the pink appendage.

Louis let out a soft moan after the startle then wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck letting his step sibling walk him backwards successfully walking out of his shorts and underwear, cleats still on. Louis frantically stripped Liam of his shirt and let his hands caress and smooth down his amazing physique, flat expanse of his chest with his abs cutting through his skin and the faint trails of hair from between his nipples down to his crotch.

Liam then pulled away, “Lou not gonna lie, I’ve kinda wanted to do this for a while now.”

Louis said the same thing and both had been attracted to each other but neither really knew the boundaries of their relationship and since they were step siblings how that would go. Well this is how it goes now.

They kissed fiercely and only separated their lips so that Louis could drop out of his sweatpants letting his seven inch cock spring up to slap against his belly then stick straight forward, he had a pretty pink foreskin that only covered half the head but had a littering of veins going up and down the shaft, the slit on his tip was wide and pulsing.

Liam in only his cleats pushed him over the bed so his feet were planted but arms bracing him up, he surveyed his step brother’s mound of an ass and growled because yeah, he had thought about his bum before and now he was to have it. Such a strange yet exciting turn of events, at first he was ready to kill Louis and now he’s preparing to fuck him so that he knows he’s better than Zayn ever will be.

The one standing leant down so his cock slipped between Louis’ legs and toyed with his testicles in their furry sack, he purred into Louis’ ear, “Gonna fuck you so good you’ll forget he even existed.”

He got a breathy whimper from that, “Liam.”

The boy dropped to his knees and spread the cheeks before him revealing a light colored rim of muscle, hairless and puckering. He wasted no time in diving in with his large nose resting at the top of his crack. He felt Louis lurch forward and began fisting his own cock slowly as Liam began eating him out, first he just licked over and over the hole, the rubbery feeling of it smooth to his rough tongue.

He sloppily moved his tongue around Louis’ hole hearing the boy whimper involuntarily throughout, his crack and taint now had spit dripping down it, Liam’s face around his mouth was shiny tasting his step brother that was faintly sweet and supple skin. He pointed his large tongue after minutes of torturing Louis’ rim and slipped inside, the boy began to push his face back into Liam’s begging him for more.

Liam lapped and wiggled his tongue inside the boy, tasting his metallic like insides feeling the rim clamp down on his tongue. His two hands kneaded the cheeks framing his face and he moaned into the hole because Louis was making these small sounds like he was in ecstasy, the vibrations making those sounds even higher pitched. Liam worked inside his hole then pulled out a few times to tickle and tease the rim with his tongue then dove back in slipping in a finger this time.

Louis’ back arched, “Liam oh!”

The one on his knees snickered as he wiggled his tongue and finger into the loosening expanse of his step sibling, feeling the smooth walls of him move around the intruders and brushing against a hard area that made Louis’ legs tremble.

Soon he had two fingers in him and let his mouth have a break since his jaw was staring to hurt, the squish of his asshole around his fingers making Liam’s cock throb in his lap so he started to press it down because he didn’t think he’d last if he actually started masturbating like Louis was now. The one with his face turned sideways into the mattress was biting his lip red and fisting his cock violently as Liam continued to finger him open, his rim now darker than before and slightly puffed.

“You ready Lou? Ready to see how better I fuck you?” Liam snarled and bit Louis’ right cheek getting a yelp in response.

“Yes Liam, oh god please!” He pleaded out with his dick dark and angry in his fist and his tunnel now tender and ready to be plundered.

Liam then stood and knew where Louis kept his stash of lube and condoms quickly sheathing himself making sure his thick foreskin was pulled back letting the extra sensitive inside of it be exposed, coated his cock in the cool liquid and stood behind Louis whose ass was waiting for him.

The standing one spread his cheeks using the tip of his covered cock finding the hole he had left looser than before and pressed in without any warning or mercy. Louis cried out as Liam slammed into him and his hips were pushed into the mattress so Louis’ legs stuck out awkwardly off the ground and Liam was pressed atop him.

“Who’s bigger Lou?” Liam demanded as his hips started rolling, the heat of Louis surrounding him soaking through the latex and into his engorged tissue, that inner foreskin was heated quickly making him groan as he started fucking his step brother.

“Ung, you Liam. So much bigger.” He groaned out feeling the wide spread of his rim and it was true-they both knew seeing as they’d both slept with Zayn-that Liam was in fact bigger, thicker and longer and uncut by the way.

“Fucking thought so.” He snapped at him as his hips did the same, Louis’ cock in his hand now smushed into the mattress as Liam began slamming into him with rhythmic thrusts. The sweat from his practice now replaced with the sweat of fucking Louis into the bed, the springs squeaking as Liam’s arms bulged with holding him slightly above Louis. Louis who was now writhing beneath him, his passage clamping on Liam with purpose and his back shiny with sweat, his and Liam’s.

“Who’s better Lou? Who’s better at fucking your tight ass? You little slut.” Liam asked him again not knowing where this dominance was coming from but he sure liked it.

Louis made a broken cry from under him into the fabrics near his face, “You Liam, so much be-better. Fuck!” He was meeting Liam’s downward thrusts now, his ass rising up to meet the spearing cock of Liam, rising up to fist his cock once more before it was pressed into his bed again.

Liam pulled back and used one of his amazingly strong arms to pull Louis back up to standing so his cock was now free of its confines and held onto Louis’ curvy hips and slammed into him harder, his balls slapping against Louis’ and the well known sound of sweaty skin loud in the room.

Louis was shivering under him at the onslaught to his body, so filled and fucked raw by his step brother, his prostate hardened and under constant attack from the underside of Liam’s thick cock going in and out of him like a blur. Liam had his lip caught between his teeth watching his spread Louis’ rim open with his dick, the tight grip of his tunnel making his eyes roll back into his head and letting out a groan.

They fucked hard, Liam slamming into Louis still only wearing his football cleats, sweat dripping down his forehead and back to dip into his crack. Louis was much the same, shiny with his own sweat making his golden back glisten and his caramel colored hair damp with their fucking.

“I’m gonna cum, oh god!” Louis cried out with his dick head almost purple and his foreskin slick with precum now, Liam sped up his thrusting and grunted out through them, “Who fucked you better?”

“You!” Louis whimpered out as his orgasm approached. His ass was bruising and he felt his tunnel start to crumble around Liam’s cock that pressed harder against his tender spot.

“Who Louis?” Liam brought a hand down to CRACK against the ass he was destroying leaving a nice red handprint then going back to holding his hips where his fingerprints were nice and visible in the skin.

“You!” Louis cried out because he was so close and that slap felt damn good, his now stinging skin being slapped over and over by Liam’s hip bones.

“Who fucked you better Louis!?” He said in a man’s roar with his biceps bulging and the veins popping out. He sped up even faster with every muscle in his body flexing and his cock throbbing in Louis’ ass as it went back and forth into smooth heat.

“LIAM! OH GOD LIAM!” Louis yelled out much like Liam did and his cock finally erupted, ropes of white thumped against the carpet below him and sprayed some of the mattress as well, his tender area throbbed under Liam’s still invading dick. His body shook crazily as his orgasm finally came to fruition with his step brother still fucking into him like it was his sole purpose.

Liam felt the constant suction of Louis’ ass around his latex covered cock and watched as Louis’ body slumped onto the mattress and his knees shook, he quickly pulled out of Louis, ripped the condom off and commanded Louis to get on his knees, his step sibling complied.

“Open your mouth.” Liam demanded and Louis did as he was told and within a few moments of Liam beating his cock, the foreskin red with delight he busted. His balls scrunched up to his body as white shot from his slit and streaked Louis’ tongue and cheeks, even getting into his hair. Liam let out a deep moan as his cum shot from his cock and painted Louis’ face.

The one on his knees took over and pulled Liam’s cock into his mouth moaning at the taste on his tongue and tickled the slit that was now just oozing and began to slowly bob his head and use his one hand to wring out the last of his step brothers orgasm.

He pulled off Liam’s cock and stood attaching their lips again swapping Liam’s taste back and forth with their highs still going strong. After a few moments Liam collapsed into Louis’ desk chair as the other straddled him, Liam’s cum still on his face.

Liam voiced his slight worry, “So uh, what now?”

Louis shrugged, “Don’t know. But we'll figure it out, oh Li?”

“Hmm?”

“You really were better than Zayn.”

They had round two shortly after that.


End file.
